Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing. More specifically, the present invention relates apparatus and methods for protecting hats and caps from perspiration.
Description of the Related Art
Most body heat is lost through the head. Hats and baseball type caps are typically made of a clothing material such as wool, polyester, cotton or leather and have a headband designed to protect the hat or cap from sweat. Unfortunately, hat headbands are hard to keep clean as the headbands absorb perspiration, accumulate bacteria and leave an unattractive ring or area of discoloration on the hat or cap. The accumulation of dirt and bacteria can also cause irritation and odor. Hence, the headband must be cleaned periodically. However, the washing of a hat headband, by hand or machine, can damage the structure or shape of the garment, diminish its color and/or change its fit.
Consequently, a need exists in the art for a system or method for obviating the need to wash a cap or hat.